


Tomoe's Hair Brushing

by green_sticky_note



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, My First AO3 Post, Tsunderes, tomoe doesn't want to admit feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_sticky_note/pseuds/green_sticky_note
Summary: Nanami has her hair knotted up from trying to brush her hair. Tomoe decides to help her out.
Relationships: Momozono Nanami/Tomoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Tomoe's Hair Brushing

Nanami panted as she trudged up the steps to her shrine. The wind whipped around her and made seeing difficult with her hair in the way. It seemed that Otohiko wanted to remind Nanami of how powerless she was as a god by blowing her away with their abilities. She jogged up the last few steps to get inside the shrine before another gust of wind decided to pummel her. Once she slid the door closed, Nanami sighed and was greeted by Onikiri and Kotetsu. 

“Welcome back, Nanami-sama! How was school?” Onikiri and Kotetsu said in unison. 

“It was tiring, but at least I made it through the day”, sighed Nanami. She put her bag down and looked around. Before she could ask where Tomoe was, she was greeted by Mizuki, who popped out from the hallway. 

“Nanami! I’m so glad you’re back! The shrine is so boring without you”, Mizuki exclaimed. He grabbed Nanami and hugged her. He smelled slightly of sake. Nanami smiled. He must have been brewing some more.

“Hi Mizuki”, Nanami said with a smile, “I missed you too!” While she was hugging him back, she asked where Tomoe was. Mizuki hugged tighter and made a face she couldn’t see. “Why is it so important you know where he is? You always talk about him, why don’t you tell me how your day was?”

Before he could pry Nanami any further, a clawed hand dragged him away from the girl. “Tomoe!” Nanami grinned. However, Tomoe was too busy with the snake to pay attention to what Nanami said. Mizuki hissed at Tomoe while Tomoe was kicking him away. Nanami walked up to him and grabbed his sleeve. “Don’t be so rough with him, Tomoe. He was just greeting me” Nanami commented. Tomoe turned around to glare and make a remark, but he faltered once he saw her. 

“...your hair is akin to that of a bird’s nest”, he said flatly. Her face froze and started to grow red. Even though Tomoe rejected her confession a few months ago, it still doesn’t stop that fact that she gets flustered around him. “Well, if you heard the weather report today you would understand why it looks like this!” she roared. She stomped past him and went into her room. Tomoe rolled his eyes at her reaction. Teenage girls are much more volatile than he thought. He decided to give her a few minutes to calm down. 

Inside her room, Nanami looked at the mirror. Tomoe wasn’t exaggerating when he said her hair looked wild. She groaned and grabbed her hairbrush. She started by trying to brush from the root, just like she always does. Unfortunately, the brush was knotted in with the rest of her hair. Nanami tugged and pulled at the brush to try to get it free, but it only grew more and more tangled. She let out a sigh of frustration and decided to leave the brush. She laid on the floor, defeated. This day was not made for her. Her head turned towards the door when she heard footsteps that sounded like Tomoe’s. She mentally prepared herself to get berated by him.

Tomoe lightly knocked on the door, “Nanami? I’m coming in.” He slid the door open and saw Nanami lying on the floor. “Dinner will be ready in 20 minut-”, he stopped once he saw the hairbrush stuck in her hair.  
“What in the world happened while I was gone?” Tomoe stepped closer and kneeled down to where Nanami lied. He grabs the brush handle and tugs on it, only to elicit a yelp from Nanami.

“Don’t be so rough with it!” Nanami barked. Tomoe, letting go of the brush, sat up. 

“Sit up. This mess needs to be sorted out,” Tomoe says as he drags Nanami upright by her arms. Nanami groans as he sits her in front of the mirror. He grabs the brush, gentler this time, and inspects the hair. “You can’t do anything without me,” he quipped, reaching over her shoulder to grab a comb. Nanami stays silent and only shrinks smaller. Tomoe decides to not tease her as much as he planned. Using the comb, he starts to brush at the hair that isn’t tangled into the brush. He begins at the ends, slowly undoing all of Nanami’s work. The comb teeth gently scratching at her back is soothing to Nanami, and soon she calms down. Both are soothed into some sort of peace as Tomoe combs through.

Using his experience from when he had long hair, Tomoe is careful to not hurt Nanami with his nails or the comb. The smell of her hair wafts up as he untangles it, secretly putting him into a lull. He would be caught dead before he says that he enjoys her smell out loud. How is it that his shampoo manages to smell better on her than on himself? As he slowly works his way up her head, he feels how soft the combed parts of her hair are. It feels like silk, and it urges him on to continue untangling.

Tomoe is almost done with the untangling, now attacking the elephant in the room. Nanami bites her tongue to keep quiet about the knots Tomoe keeps picking at. After a few agonizing minutes (for Nanami), Tomoe finally gets the brush out of her hair’s grasp. Tomoe was about to say that he was done, but he thought otherwise. He wanted to brush Nanami’s hair some more. Nanami doesn’t comment when he keeps brushing her hair afterwards, but she hides a smile to herself. 

Tomoe gets immersed into his combing, losing track of time. Combing through the now glossy hair, he starts to play with it. Putting the strands in between his fingers, he starts to wrap them around his nails. Before he knows it, Nanami’s head starts to bob. Confused, he turns to look at her face. She was asleep! Surprised, he looked up at the clock to find that 45 minutes had already passed. Blushing, he quietly stands up and sneaks out of the room. Refusing for anyone to see his face, he rushes to the kitchen to finish up dinner.  
...

Nanami jolts awake when she hears her door slam open with Tomoe looking down at her. “Dinner’s ready” he murmured. He slips away and his footsteps fade as he goes down the hallway. Nanami scratches her head and remembers that Tomoe helped untangle her hair. She looks in the mirror, her hair now back to normal, looking more lustrous than usual. She struggled to stand up as her legs had fallen asleep. She limps down to the kitchen. Hopefully Tomoe made some hamburgers.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfiction that I wrote, so I apologize if the writing is rough ^^ I hope experience will improve my skills, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
